Time Will Tell
by Cordless Runner
Summary: What happens when the gang get stuck in Kagome's time and start to act all out of character? Read to find out!


Time Will Tell  
  
What happens when the gang gets stuck in the modern world? How will they cope with their new surroundings?  
Rating: PG-13 (R in some parts later on) Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome  
  
Chapter 1: Home at last  
  
"Inuyasha, why don't you pay attention to me once in awhile?" Kagome said while climbing out of the well.  
  
Now back in her real time, she needed to check in with her mom to make sure everything is ok. It has been weeks since she came home and by now she was sure her family was worried about her. She has missed months of school as well and who knows if she will be able to make it all up. Inuyasha seemed to be in a daze or maybe a trance as they walked towards the house. Some thing seemed to be on his mind but he didn't seem to want to talk about it.  
  
"Inuyasha!! Are you listing to me?" Kagome yelled.  
  
"What!!!" he barked. His attention now focused on Kagome who was about to slam the door on him.  
  
"You bicker about how you don't want me to go back to my time, then you bicker about how you don't want me to go alone and now when I try to ask you a question, you don't pay any attention to me!!!" Kagome yelled as she slammed the door behind her.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? Excuse me if I worry about you going off on your own. I don't want nothing to happen to you."  
  
Kagome paused. Since when did Inuyasha seem to care about me so much? Normally he spends so much time worry about himself, only when it comes to finding the shards and while he's fighting a demon does he seem to care or notice her.  
  
"Well what was so distracting that it managed to tune me out?" She replied clearing her head from all the previous thoughts.  
  
"I was just thinking about stuff.. nothing big..DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT"  
  
Inuyasha walked into the living room and sat down in front of the TV, which was off. He waited as if he was waiting for Kagome to turn it on for him. Meanwhile, Kagome just stood there, not sure what to say.  
  
"Go ahead and take care of your stuff so we can leave, I'll just sit here and watch the box while you are gone." Inuyasha said, adjusting himself to be more comfortable. The TV was still off when Kagome left to go to school. She managed to get home early this time so she decided to go to school today. Kagome grabbed her books and walked in the living room to tell Inuyasha that she was leaving now.  
  
"I am leaving now..I'll ." She was cut off when she noticed Inuyasha looking around the TV.  
  
"Why isn't this working Kagome? Where are all the funny people that show up?" Inuyasha said while examining the TV.  
  
"* Sigh* You need to turn it on..here" Kagome hands Inuyasha the remote as if he already knew how to turn it on and work it. "Bye Inuyasha, I am going to school, be home later" Kagome said while walking out the door, cutting Inuyasha off as he tried to get her attention on how to work the remote.  
  
"No what am I supposed to do? I don't know how to work this thing" Inuyasha said while plopping on the floor in front of the TV.  
  
Since no one was home he would have to figure it out on his own.  
  
~  
  
"Kagome!!! Kagome wait up" Said voices from behind her. It was her school friends that always manage to show up when you are not in the mood.  
  
"Hey guys" Kagome said, slowing down so her friends can catch up.  
  
"Hey, are you ok, you have been out of school for a month and a half now. Is everything ok?" One friend asked.  
  
Kagome was starting to get tired of all this. Half the time, she just wanted her life to go back to normal. She was tired of running back and forth between times trying to live two lives. Though she did love the adventures that she had and she doesn't regret meeting Inuyasha and the others. She just wants to stay home for awhile and relax. Take a break from fighting demons and looking for shards.  
  
"I'm fine.everything is ok with me." Kagome said while walking into class.  
  
The day seem to last forever. She just wanted to go home and sleep forever. It's been months since she slept in her bed and just thinking about it made her even more tired. Many thoughts went through her head while the school day passed. I wonder what Inuyasha is doing right now. I wonder if her ever got the TV to work?  
  
~ Meanwhile back at Kagome's house ~  
  
"How in the hell do you get this to work?" Inuyasha yelled out while beating the remote up and down on his hand.  
  
"GRrrrrrrrr, stupid thing!...* TV come on* Oh..ok.now how in the hell did I do tha.." Inuyasha spaces out, entranced by the TV show.  
  
"It so strange how this thing works" Inuyasha says while scratching his head.  
  
~  
  
Back at school, Kagome decides to take a back way home today, to avoid all of her classmates questions. The thoughts of a nice nap seemed very nice to her at that time. By the time she came home, Inuyasha was passed out on the floor with the TV on some pet show. Kagome slightly chuckled at the sight of him and that chuckled even more when she noticed the channel he was watching. Apparently they were having a special on dogs today.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said in a slight whisper so she doesn't wake him.  
  
I am so tired. Kagome thought to herself. I wonder if Sango, Miroku and Shippo are all ok. I know its only been a day since we have been gone but still, a lot can happen in a day. Well, we will she them tomorrow I guess. I am sure Inuyasha want to head right back as soon as he wakes up. I personally would like to sleep in late but I don't see that happening.  
  
Kagome sighed and walked up to her room. Setting her books down, she began to think about Inuyasha sleeping on the floor downstairs. Maybe I should go and give him a blanket or something.incase he gets cold or gets tired of sleeping on the floor.  
  
Kagome walked down the steps with a blanket in hand when she heard the door close. He mom had came home from shopping with Souta and Kagome's grandfather.  
  
"Hi mom, hi grandpa, hi Souta. How have you all been?"  
  
"Well Kagome, welcome home dear. It's been awhile since you have been home." Her mother said while she set down some grocery bags on the floor. "Where have you guys been?" Kagome asked while helping her mom with the bags. It was pretty late and Souta and her grandfather has already headed up to their rooms for the night.  
  
"We went to Walmart for some things and guess what I found? I found the cutes thing ever for Inuyasha." Her mom said while looking through the bags.  
  
She pulled out a very large pillow which appeared to be a dog bed.  
  
"Now Inuyasha wont have to sleep in our tree outside. He can sleep inside on this and be nice and warm.  
  
Kagome nearly fell over at the sight of the dog bed.  
  
Inuyasha would never sleep on that! God don't tell me she got him dog treats or something.  
  
"I also got him this" Her mom said while pulling out a thing of Beggin Strips.  
  
"MOM!! Inuyasha will never eat those nor will he sleep on that dog bed, why did you spend money on that stuff?" Kagome yelled only to quiet her voice so she doesn't disturb Inuyasha who is sleeping in the other room.  
  
"I thought he might like it" She said while continuing to pulls things out of the bags.  
  
Kagome just decided to walk off instead if trying to talk sense into her mom who appeared to be dense at times. Kagome decide to go to bed before she passes out.  
  
When she got in her room and laid down on the bed, she was so tired that she passed right out as soon as she hit the bed.  
  
~  
  
"Kagome..Kagome..wake up" Inuyasha was nudging at her arm trying to wake her so they could leave.  
  
"Inuyasha..please let me sleep..I am really tired." Kagome moaned, rolling over.  
  
With one quick swoop, Kagome was on his shoulder and he was racing down the stairs. Kagome was so tired that she didn't even notice.  
  
"Are you guys leaving so soon? Here's Kagome's backpack, I loaded it up with supplies." Kagome's mother said as Inuyasha grabbed the bag from her had and walked out the door.  
  
"Yes we are" Inuyasha said slamming the door. Inuyasha headed towards the well and as soon as he entered it, they were sent though and appeared at the other time period. Sango and Miroku along with Shippo were waiting for them at the well when they arrived. They expected that they would only be gone a few hours and were a little worried when they noticed Kagome over Inuyasha's shoulders.  
  
"Is Kagome ok Inuyasha?" Sango asked while Inuyasha placed her down against the well.  
  
"She's fine, just tired."  
  
Kagome began to wake up when she noticed Shippo on her lap nudging at her stomach trying to get comfortable. She could hear people talking but it didn't sink in on what they were talking about. "Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice said in a whisper.  
  
"Kagome.you need your rest so you can find more shards from the sacred jewel.  
  
Kagome's eyes lit up after she took her hand and felt around her neck. She had forgotten the shards back at home and the worse part was, she didn't know where they were.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" She yelled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I forgot the shards, they are back at my house, back in my time.  
  
"Idiot!! How could you forget them?" Inuyasha yelled as both of them stood up.  
  
"Well, if you wouldn't have hurried up and brought me here I might have remembered them!" She yelled back climbing into the well to go back.  
  
"Hold on! I am coming with you" Inuyasha said while jumping in behind her.  
  
"I guess we will wait here then" Miroku said while he stood next to the speechless Sango and Shippo.  
  
Shippo jumped up on the well's edge to see them off.  
  
"Well there they go again" Shippo said while peering down into the well which seemed to be just and ordinary well minus the fact that it can send people to different times.  
  
Shippo was about to hop off when he slipped and fell in the well. Miroku and Sango rushed over to see if he was ok, but the didn't hear anything hit the bottom nor any sound of Shippo.  
  
"Shippo?....Shippo? Are you ok?" Sango yelled.  
  
"Shippo?" Miroku added  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
~ Shippo looked up to see the opening at the top but it was all dark. He felt something rapped around his leg and was apparently stuck.  
  
"Sango..Miroku? Can you guys help me? I am stuck"  
  
There was no reply and Shippo was forced to chew his was out of the vines that were at the bottom. After climbing to the top he noticed something he never seen before. He was inside a strange building.  
  
© Copyright 2003 Cordless Runner. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Cordless Runner. 


End file.
